1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debris capturing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a debris capturing device for a power drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When drilling through many materials, dust, chips, and debris results from the drilling operation. In closed inside areas this leads to dirt formation in the room and dust deposition on the objects, and interference with the operator of the tool. This is the case in particular when, for example, holes must be drilled vertically upward.
Numerous innovations for debris capturing devices for drills have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,213 to Kappel teaches a collector for use on or in association with drills or other tools which in use produce dust, splinters, powder, chips, shavings or other debris. It comprises a hollow annular housing which can be attached to the working component of the tool in the vicinity of the operating part.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,952 to Lechner teaches a device attachable to a power drill for the collection and removal of material released during drilling procedures. A collecting tube is mounted by a clamp parallel to the longitudinal axis of the power drill, and is movable relative to the power drill. A spout surrounds the drill bit near the tip area. Pressure is applied to the collecting tube or to the spout in closing the drill bit by a spring, so that the collecting tube can have relative motion in the opposite direction, in accordance with the progress of the drilling. The collecting tube is adapted to the contour of the power drill and has a bend in the vicinity of the spout. The collecting tube has, furthermore, a storage space for the material released during the drilling.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,980 to Broussard teaches a corrugated rubber device encompassing a relatively rigid and yet expandable larger end to provide a snug fit on the drilling end of electric drills. This corrugated rubber device has recoil capabilities to accommodate the penetration of the drill bit as it progressively sinks to the depth required. This body has a transparent end to facilitate the observation of the accurate start of the drill bit, the transparent end is a holding area to accumulate dust and debris. It has a rubber tip to protect the paint or other surface being drilled.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,663 to Psomas teaches a dust guard that fits onto the stationary housing of a portable electric drill with a resilient annular terminal portion. An elongate, axially compressible, elastic cylindrical body portion extends from the terminal portion, surrounding the drill bit and forming a chamber to receive debris and dust from the drilling process. The free end of the body portion is provided with a resilient, non-marring annular end piece for engaging the surface of the workpiece being drilled. As the drill bit penetrates the workpiece, the end piece is forced against the body portion, causing it to elastically shorten. The terminal portion has external screw threads, and adapters with mating screw threads are provided. These adapters have progressively greater inside diameters for engaging drill housings having greater diameters than those that would fit the terminal portion.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for debris capturing devices for drills have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.